


黑帆童話AU妄想之一

by Ellerynote



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote
Summary: 改編自：《格林童話─長髮公主Rapunzel》





	黑帆童話AU妄想之一

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airelav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/gifts).



> 送給LEN的床邊故事 XD

黑帆童話AU妄想之一

（改編自：《格林童話─長髮公主Rapunzel》）

 

by Ellery

 

長髮王子Thomas∕海軍 James

 

 

　　遙遠遙遠的國度，在那裡有位托馬斯王子，擁有一頭稀有又美麗的金色長髮。因為非常漂亮，國王從小就教導王子，必須好好愛護自己的秀髮，每天都要保養，才不愧對上天賜給他的禮物。

　　托馬斯聽著爸爸的話，每天洗頭、護髮、保養以外，還會梳至少兩百下，花很多時間打理，所以髮質純色無雜質，髮尾也完全無分岔或毛躁。

　　國王爸爸因為保護欲超強，害怕他美麗的金髮被外界空氣污染，所以把他關在空氣清新的高塔上；除了梳頭髮和綁頭髮，托馬斯待在房間裡，偶爾看看書之外，每天沒其他事可做

　　剩下空閒的時間，他就只能看窗外發呆，或是把頭髮放出去，測量塔的高度以及髮長來打發時間。

 

　　有一天，有名年輕的海軍在通往海岸的路上，因為不熟悉路況，不小心被森林的小徑叉路給引導到了附近。

 

　　『哇！金光閃閃的東西好漂亮！』

 

　　穿著制服的海軍，從遠處看過去，還以為是神奇的藤蔓之類的東西，好奇心強烈的他，促使著自己走近高塔。

　　比想像中還要高聳的石塔，灰白的磚石整齊地砌成無法想像的高度，看似直達雲端，在藍天的光線下，居然還有點刺眼般地看不到盡頭。

　　搭著隨微風揚起閃閃發光的絲線，整體有種處於魔法夢幻般，不真實的美感。

　　直到他緩緩伸出手，拉了兩下才發現，居然是頭髮！

 

　　『噁。』有點違和的不適感，在胃部發酵。

 

　　海軍本人雖然還是覺得近乎白的金色很美，但從上垂落，長度過長，看不到盡頭，也完全猜不到上面是什麼，實在有點恐怖。

 

　　本來坐在窗邊的托馬斯，享受著清爽的微風和溫暖的陽光，正在看著飛往海岸邊的小鳥發呆。忽然感到自己的頭皮被拉了兩下，原以為是森林淘氣的生物來玩他頭髮，就順勢探頭往塔下看了看。

　　結果在樹林毫無遮蔽的草地上，發現把玩著他頭髮的人，居然是個穿著海軍制服、從未見過的神秘人物。從塔上看，整個人超小隻的，但有頭被陽光照射後，呈現出非常亮眼的鮮紅色頭髮。

　　心裡震驚之下，托馬斯不合身分地罵了聲髒話。

　　

　　『好想摸摸看紅色的頭髮喔～』

　　

　　「欸！」他實在忍不住，便打破了爸爸的禁令，打算叫住那個陌生人。

　　正打算離開的海軍，被從天而降的不明聲音嚇到。抬頭一看，原來這漂亮的金髮居然有主人！而且長得十分好看！剎那間之前於他心中所產生的違和感馬上消失。

　　對方問他的名字，老實到不行的軍人性格，讓他立刻實在地回答：「詹姆士。」但因為抬頭看著實在太累，就想叫托馬斯下來聊。

　　托馬斯低著頭，垂著金髮。他可沒辦法下去，即使他也超想，還更想伸手摸摸詹姆士的紅髮，但唯一的出入口鑰匙在國王爸爸身上，托馬斯唯一和外界的聯繫，就只剩下位於高塔頂端的窗戶。

　　詹姆士等了一會兒，等不到托馬斯的回應，又因為事務繁忙，只能決定先走。

　　托馬斯直到等人都走了才開始著急。

 

　　『這高塔要怎麼下去才行！』

　　下次詹姆士再來，他一定要摸到那頭紅色的頭髮才肯罷休！

 

　　第二次碰面，詹姆士已經熟門熟路，知道該怎麼從森林中找到通往高塔的小徑。但他卻沒見到垂落塔邊、托馬斯的長髮，正覺得納悶，還抬頭看好久，不過又怕打擾人家，才怯生生地叫了叫托馬斯的名字。

　　托馬斯還沒現身，一條厚重的金色繩結就從天而降，嚇了詹姆士一大跳。定神仔細看去，才發現這居然是頭髮綁的辮子！

　　托馬斯的聲音自天空中傳下：「既然我下不去，你就上來吧。」

　　感到納悶的詹姆士，伸手搔搔紅腦袋，心想：『這高塔是沒有門，沒有樓梯喔？』

　　但他沒有遲疑太久，接著就很直腸子，很務實地想著：『這……好爬嗎？』

　　詹姆士先試著抓住頭髮，很重地往下拉了拉，覺得滿堅固的，才敢把腳踏上去。

 

　　『欸～其實比想像中還像梯子呢。』

 

　　因為經過長時間的海上訓練，所以攀爬對他來說，並不是一件難事，而且在這裡甚至還不需要堤防強勢的海風襲擊。

　　爬啊爬啊～攀到窗台邊，他身手矯健地翻身入室，希望帥氣的英姿可以給托馬斯一個好印象。結果發現……托馬斯根本在沒看。

　　對方只是忙手忙腳地把頭髮回收，以免被突然拜訪的國王爸爸給發現。

　　不過因為頭髮很重，丟下去方便，拉上來卻有些費力，所以詹姆士保持著應有的紳士態度，捲起袖子幫托馬斯一起收頭髮。

　　托馬斯看到紅色的一顆腦袋在眼前晃啊晃啊，整個人的注意力全被吸走，手也不自覺地，就沒太專注在拉自己的頭髮上；反倒是詹姆士，很認真很努力地自顧著在幫托馬斯收那頭漂亮的金髮。

　　托馬斯看到最後，根本就完全放手讓詹姆士處理厚重的金髮，他只是一昧想偷摸那從來沒見過的紅髮。

 

　　『短短的，還亂翹，又很毛躁，看起來完全沒保養，手感應該非常粗糙吧？』他心臟蹦蹦跳地亂想著。

 

　　好不容易終於把頭髮全部拉上來，詹姆士氣喘吁吁，實在有點累。雖然金色的頭髮很漂亮，但少了陽光，整體盤據在狹小的室內……說實在，其實滿……噁心的。

　　他只能盡量不去想這件事，重新把焦點放回到托馬斯這位新朋友的身上。

　　『嗯。』果然近看後，他再次肯定這傢伙長得真是好看。

　　恢復英挺站姿的詹姆士，那頭紅髮就隨主人遠離了托馬斯嘗試未果的手。

　　因為遲疑而沒摸到頭髮的托馬斯，內心感到有點急燥，但他不想嚇到新認識的朋友，所以還是很努力地要當個稱職的主人，趕緊招呼對方坐下。

　　不過小房間內除了一張椅子，一張床，就只剩下鋪在地上的頭髮……。

　　托馬斯自己原本就坐在窗邊椅子上，詹姆士僵了僵身體後，也只能不好意思地坐到了人家的床上。

　　兩人相談甚歡，詹姆士還帶給托馬斯很多外面的趣聞。海上的生活讓對方非常嚮往。住在高塔上的他，望著遠遠藍色的海，隨著天氣變化而閃爍，有時候還會飄來好似招喚他過去、帶著一點鹹的空氣鹽味，但卻從來都沒去過。

　　之後兩人總在托馬斯的爸爸不知情之下，秘密會面，一來一往。不過時間是殘酷的，很快地，詹姆士在陸上的任務即將結束，他再過不久就要離開這裡了。

　　托馬斯原本空虛的生活，因為詹姆士而有了變化，但他也不再有時間整理自己的頭髮。例如每天梳兩百下，變成了一百下或五十下，他開始把重心放在期待和對方的見面，而不是那頭讓人傾羨的美髮。

　　尾端的頭髮開始毛躁，變得澎澎的，讓詹姆士覺得爬的繩子不如以往，反而有點刺手。但他是海軍，不管這金色的繩梯摸起來再怎麼不舒服，都比船上的繩子好爬，所以似乎也沒什麼好抱怨的。

　　頭髮蓬鬆後，佔的空間也比往常更大，托馬斯為了要聽清楚詹姆士講話，他從窗口的椅子改坐到床邊，兩人就可以不用離這麼遠，即使小小聲地講也聽得到。

　　不過他礙於禮俗，即使心中始終念念不忘，還是依舊壓抑著自己的衝動，沒有去摸詹姆士的紅髮。

 

　　『人家頭髮這麼短，應該是不希望被摸吧？』他自己心裡不斷嘀咕著。

 

　　有天兩人聊得正開心，腳步聲響起，糟糕！是托馬斯的爸爸突然來訪！

　　『怎麼辦！詹姆士還在！』

　　托馬斯根本來不及把頭髮放下去讓他離開！

　　一緊張之下，他直接就把詹姆士推下床，然後趕緊端莊坐好，等爸爸推門進來。

　　國王一進房，小小的房間就只看到托馬斯靠在床邊，神色自若地看著書，不過頭髮完全沒有整理，毛躁地塞得房間滿滿的。

　　很難不感到有點惱怒，『這傢伙怎麼越來越邋遢！』

　　為維護身為爸爸的權威，他忍不住又再碎念一番。

　　越來越懂得頂嘴和處於反叛期的托馬斯，自然是無法聽進去他爸爸的責備。

　　兩人再度因為話題不合，最後國王爸爸只能氣憤離開。

　　「碰！」的一聲將門甩上。

 

　　聽到上鎖的聲音，確定老爸真的已經走後，托馬斯才趕緊蹲到地上，他翻啊翻啊，終於把詹姆士從一堆頭髮中翻出來。

　　詹姆士整個人臉色蒼白，一方面是怕被對方發現，另一方面則是覺得自己身陷在頭髮中實在太噁心。

　　終於，他忍不住問托馬斯：「難道你沒想過把頭髮剪掉嗎？」

 

　　聽到這個問題，托馬斯一陣發愣。

　　他還真沒想過要把頭髮剪掉。

 

　　看到難得傻氣的托馬斯，詹姆士認定他應該是不懂短髮的好處，所以伸出手拉著托馬斯的手往自己的頭摸去……。

　　「你摸摸看。頭髮很短，做事就很方便，也不會很重。更不需要還得花很多時間來整理它。」

　　詹姆士自以為苦口婆心地講了一堆話，但他不知道完全沒進到托馬斯的耳朵裡。

　　被詹姆士拉的手有點燙，托馬斯只覺得對方的髮色沾染到自己的臉上，紅通通又熱熱的。

　　看起來以為很粗糙的紅頭髮，原來摸起來其實是軟軟細細的。而且壓上去之後還會回彈，整個不受控制地到處亂翹。

　　最後托馬斯終於忍不住，他把另一隻手也放上去。

 

　　『終於摸到了！』

 

　　托馬斯眼角含淚，想了好久的願望，他終於可以摸到這頭紅色的頭髮。

　　接著一顆腦袋裡產生了單一的念頭，那就是：『想摸個徹底。』

　　但很可惜，詹姆士對於托馬斯的心情無法感同身受。托馬斯兩隻手一起來的『熱情』很快就被制止了。

　　害托馬斯只能帶著一股濃厚的失落感，在心底咬著牙：『要怎樣才可以有機會再摸個夠呢？』

　　同時他與爸爸的衝突卻越來越大，托馬斯開始覺得自己是時候要離開高塔去看看廣大的世界了。

　　隨著詹姆士啟航的時間越近，托馬斯的心就越堅定。

 

　　他也想要試試看短髮的感覺！

 

　　某天，當詹姆士來到高塔下，金色的梯子已經垂掛好了，所以他幾乎是習慣性地老樣子矯健地往上爬去。

　　邊爬他邊想著，雖然捨不得，但今天是他在這裡的最後一天。終於到了要和托馬斯說再見的時間了。

　　等詹姆士翻身進窗內，他才發現，居然和往常不同，窗邊沒有人！頭髮盡頭沒有主人！

　　原本不習慣長髮的詹姆士，於這個瞬間反而又覺得世界認知再次被顛覆了。

　　親手剪掉長髮的托馬斯站在一旁沒有說話，只是帶著笑容望著他，整個人的氣質看起來非常俐落。

　　詹姆士真的很不想承認，不過這傢伙的短髮造型，……。

 

　　『 **超級好看** ！』

 

　　托馬斯最後下定決心要離開這裡，當然對他來說毅然把頭髮剪掉就不再是個問題。短髮比較適合海上生活。而且……他如果不剪掉，自己頭上的長髮也不能讓他爬下高塔，還是做成梯子更為划算。

　　看著眼前搭著詹姆士藍色海軍制服，在陽光下不斷閃亮的紅頭髮。

　　『哼！』托馬斯心想。

 

　　『以後有的是時間，我就不信不能好好摸過癮～～』

 

The end

 

後續：

　　結果托馬斯對船上的生活，適應地非常好。最後他不僅摸夠詹姆士的紅髮，也順便摸上了床～ 從此兩人過著永遠幸福快樂的日子。

 

 


End file.
